Tori Danko
Character Outline Tori Danko (弾子トリ Danko Tori) '''is the "medic" of the team and the second eldest sister. Her mother was a nurse who worked at a family hospital, but left when she learned who Tori’s father was. Tori is the "mother figure" of the team. Tori's beyblading ability is to "read water" meaning that with water summoned from her Beyblade, she can tell, from the laps and waves of the water, where her opponent will attack. Tori's bitbeast is the mermaid-type, '''Aquamarina, the most graceful and fluid-like spirit. Personality Tori is the mother figure of the family; she has a very kind and motherly-like attitude. She owns her own sea-life adventure park called "The Aquos" and performs with the animals there. She stars in her performances, especially for her famous “The Little Mermaid.” Working with animals has made her strongly empathic towards others. when necessary, Tori scolds people for their misconducts and puts them in "time out." Appearance Tori has a medium-built body from swimming and has physical strength a little over her average limit and has light-tan skin. She has brown hair extending to her middle-back and has 3 bangs over her middle-forehead and nose, and two down both sides of her face. She has brown eyes. She wears clothes looking similar to swimming suits; with a blue and black rash-guard and tight black swim-pants. She wears reef-walker shoes extending to her knees and a blue bandana with a white moon embroidered on it. She always wears a blue necklace in the shape of a water drop hanging on a silver chain. Character History In BBAH Tori is the second child of the Sakamoto Mafia Family Boss Yuichiro and a nurse of the Family hospital Shiori Danko. The two began dating, not knowing of each others' true identities. Shiori found out when she learned she was pregnant and realized who Yuichiro was. Ashamed and feeling unworthy, Shiori gave the baby to Yuichiro and went into hiding from him. Tori grew up with her older sister Kumiko and became the mother figure to her younger sisters. Because of her mother once being a nurse, Tori aspired to become a doctor and studied medicine. She became advanced in her skills, known throughout the world as the youngest doctor ever. She became a certified medic to her team as the BladeDancers. In BB-SAH Tori will appear as a character in the BB-SAH series. Relationships Urara Danko Tori's birth mother who was a nurse at one of the Sakamoto Yakuza's hospitals. Yuichiro was admitted when he got into an accident and had an affair with Urara. But when Urara found out who Yuichiro was and that she was pregnant with his child. Urara immediately gave away Tori to her father and went into hiding. Her current location is unknown Naoto Kimimura The youngest child of the family. Tori looks out for Naoto very much and calls her "Nao-Chan." She mostly uses and practices her first-aid work on her. She calls Naoto "Nao-Chan." Fuka Makoto The 3rd eldest child of the family. Fuka loves Tori very much, and constantly acts like a child in front of her. This shows how much they care for one another, mostly because they are of the closest in age and that Tori fulfills Fukka's needs for a mother's love. She calls Fuka "Fu-Chan." Kumiko Nozomi The eldest daughter of the family. Being the only siblings who are of similar age to each other, Kumiko and Tori share a closer bond as sisters. She calls Kumiko "Ku-Chan." Beyblades & Skills Tori’s moves come from her Bitbeast, Aquamarina, a mermaid type. Tori also has non-blading skills, such as swimming fastly, enhancining her leg and arm muscle strength. Because of her enhanced strength from swimming, she is strong and skilled at karate. She and has also learned how to properly wield a naginata. Spin Gear * ''Mizurei Tsunami- Tsunami Crash'' Engine Gear *''Mizurei Moon Mermaid- Crystal Bubbles, Rainbow Mist''